Prazeres Descomunais Numa Sexta feira 13
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Cain acaba nas mãos de Jezebel e Cassian, será torturado e terá uma surpresa não muito agradável. Cortesia de seu irmão. Com um pouquinho de Riff x Cain e Cassian x Jezebel, não consegui me segurar.


**Disclaimer:** Count Cain não é meu... Mas eu ainda quero bater na Kaori Yuki por causa do final...

**Aviso:** Com um pouco de yaoi, com direito a tortura, mas o palavriado continua light xD

Bem... Não me matem e aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

_**Prazeres Descomunais Numa Sexta-feira 13**_

Era noite, numa sexta-feira 6, de lua crescente. Cain acordou, do que parecia ser um pesadelo, sentindo uma dor de cabeça extremamente forte, além de tontura e dores no corpo todo. Olhou em volta. Parecia estar num hospital macabro. Notou que, além de mal conseguir se mexer, também estava acorrentado. Olhando mais uma vez em todo a aposento, notou que só havia uma porta e uma janela.

Não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de estar andando com Riff pelo parque, de ouvi-lo gritar seu nome, depois vagava pela penumbra do pior pesadelo que já tivera. Riff... A visão de Riff no sonho invadiu sua mente, fazendo-o suar frio. Tentou falar, gritar, chamar seu mordomo, mas nada saiu.

Algumas horas depois que despertara, Cain ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Um ser baixo adentrou a sala, olhando para o prisioneiro, que imediatamente reconheceu-o. Era Cassian, auxiliar de Jezebel. Temeu sua aproximação e tentou se livrar das correntes com a pouca força que tinha, no que não obteve sucesso. Observava cada passo que o outro dava em sua direção, até que este parou a sua frente.

– Pelo visto ele já acordou, doutor. – Virou-se, voltando a atenção à porta, observando os passos lentos que seu superior dava.

Jezebel caminhava lentamente na direção de Cain, esboçando um sorriso sádico e malévolo. Assim que ficou frente à sua presa, segurou seu queixo e encarou-o, verificando se não havia nenhuma marca. Sorriu mais uma vez ao notar que sim. Tirou do bolso uma venda preta, sussurrou um "Durma bem, Cain.", vendou seus olhos e colocou um pouco de éter num lenço, logo em seguida tirando a consciência de Cain.

– Não deixe que ele coma nada. Ele tomará apenas água, no máximo dois copos por dia.

– O que pretende, doutor?

– Card Master não o quer morto, mas permitiu a tortura. Durante sete dias ele não deve comer nada. – Já saia de lá, perecendo um tanto furioso.

– Devo certificar-me sempre que suas ordens serão cumpridas?

– Não. Deixe como está, se eu for desobedecido saberei. Venha – Já fora da sala, esperava o assistente, que não tardou a sair e trancar o local.

----

Era noite, numa sexta-feira 13, de lua cheia. Os sete dias se passaram. Cain não comera nada, apenas bebeu água. Achava que comeria qualquer coisa que lhe dessem, estava a beira do desespero. Não via nada, a venda não fora retirada de seus olhos, mas já conseguia falar. Continuava temendo o que poderia vir a acontecer e não parava de pensar em Riff.

De repente ouviu passos, que foram elevando-se a cada momento. O barulho da chave girando pode ser ouvido altamente. Desta vez parecia ser mais de uma pessoa, arrastando um carrinho. Alias, parecia mais uma mesa com algo pesado em cima, a um carrinho, pelo tom que ouvia. Notou que alguém se aproximava e apavorou-se.

– Como se sente hoje, Conde dos Venenos? Está mais magro, não comeu como deveria? Claro, não come direito o que não é preparado por Riffael. – O primeiro a manifestar-se foi Jezebel, quem estava mais próximo ao prisioneiro.

– Desgra... – Quase gritou, não gostava que o outro mencionasse Riff, mas o mesmo tapou sua boca, antes que pudesse terminar.

– Cuidado com as palavras, caro conde. Posso arrancar sua língua e mandar preparam um ensopado para você. Agora... Como nosso pai, o Card Máster, permitiu que atendêssemos a um pedido seu, não pensamos duas vezes. Então, o que quer? – Tirou a mão de sua boca, permitindo que falasse.

– Riff... Quero ver o Riff... Vivo. E quero que ele permaneça assim. – Temeroso, respondeu.

– Já imaginava. – Afastou-se, indo até a tal mesa e levando-a para perto de Cain. – Pode tirar a venda dele, Cassian.

Cassian o fez. E Cain, ao se acostumar com a pouca iluminação do local, pôde ver que era realmente Jezebel quem estava lá, sendo acompanhado por Cassian e que na mesa... Estava Riff, nu e amordaçado.

– Riff! O que fizeram a ele?! Riff!

– Melhor fical calmo e quieto. O doutor apenas paralisou seus movimentos.

– Sim... Fiz apenas isso, não posso avançar muito. Mas... – Retirou a mordaça da boca de Riff, entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos de e puxou-o, de maneira que quase colasse os lábios dos dois prisioneiros. – Aproveite Cain, será o ultimo toque e olhar que você e seu mordomo trocarão.

– Mes... Mestre Cain... Perdoe-me, não pude... Protegê-lo como... Deveria...

– E se preocupa com isso agora?! Olhe para si próprio, deveria se preocupar em sair daqui vivo! Não me importo em ficar e ser morto, só não quero que você... – Foi calado por um beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios, que durou poucos segundos.

– Nunca mais pense nisso... Eu não seria capaz... De te deixar, mestre Cain... Eu... Te amo...

Jezebel não suportou mais aquilo. Recolocou Riff na mesa, acorrentando-o. Fez questão de deixar o pescoço do mesmo levantado, bem como as pernas abertas. Voltou-se para Cain, enquanto Cassian lhe entregava a venda. Novamente vendou o conde e afastou um pouco a mesa onde o mordomo estava.

– Vamos ao que interessa. – Colocando luvas brancas e já preparando os bisturis, não notou a inquietação de ambos os prisioneiros.

– Não permitirei que machuquem o mestre Cain, nem que custe minha vida. – Tentava se libertar das correstes e estava quase conseguindo.

– Parece que se recuperou parcialmente. Não importa. – Pegando um frasco com um liquido incolor, Jezebel encheu uma seringa e aplicou o medicamento em Riff, que voltou a ficar levemente atordoado e perdia o controle de seus músculos.

– Se encostarem do mestre... Cain... Eu acabo com vocês... Com minhas próprias mãos...!

– Seu organismo está se acostumando com o medicamento, logo não terá efeito, mas tenho tempo suficiente para que isso aconteça. – Assim que guardou a seringa e o frasco, ficou frente a frente com Riff e aproximou os rostos. – Acabará conosco com suas próprias mãos? Então precisamos dar um jeito nisso. – Pegou a mão direita e agarrou os dedos finos e longos do torturado, quebrando um a um, lentamente, aproveitando os gritos de Riff devido à dor e os berros de Cain. Indicou à Cassian a outra mão, e ele prontamente acompanhou seu superior.

– PAREM COM ISSO! RIFF!!!

– Pronto... Agora vem a melhor parte.

Horas de tortura se passaram. Tanto Cain como Riff eram torturados por Jezebel e Cassian. Tomavam cuidado para que o rosto de ninguém fosse minimamente danificado, apenas os corpos eram o alvo.

Quando decidiu parar de brincar, o médico foi até Cain e o despiu. Voltou-se para o mordomo e pôs-se a masturbá-lo, enquanto este não podia deixar de olhar o corpo de seu mestre, soltando gemidos e pedindo desculpas. Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao ápice, mas não despejou todo o seu sêmen, Jezebel não permitiu. Com ajuda de Cassian, estancou a ejaculação e já preparava o bisturi e um pote vazio.

– Por onde começamos...? Ah, sim...

Um gritou ensurdecedor tomou conta do local, enquanto era extraído o olho direito de Riff. Primeiro foram retirados pedaços de pele e alguns músculos, depois começou a extração. O médico não cortou o nervo, mas puxou-o até que ele se separasse do globo ocular, que fora depositado no pote vazio, previamente preparado. O sangue foi estancado em pouco tempo, para que não atrapalhasse o resto do processo.

Em segunda, ainda envolto pelos gritos de Cain e Riff, Jezebel fazia pequenos cortes por todo o corpo diante de si, enquanto decidia o que fazer. Em questão de segundos, já perfurava outro local do corpo do mordomo. Desta vez, os alvos eram os órgãos genitais.

Circulou-o com um bisturi novo, cortando-o e recebendo mais e mais gritos, tanto quanto berros. Perfurou-o e lentamente ia cortando-o. Centímetro a centímetro ficava mais excitado e motivado a continuar. O sangue espirrava em sua roupa branca e, devido à inquietação do outro, cortes desnecessários faziam mais sangue espirrar, provocando o médico. Já não agüentando aquela tentação, cortou de vez o restante do testículo esquerdo, colocando-o no pote onde jazia o globo ocular e estancou o sangramento.

Sem mais paciência cortou de uma só vez o testículo direito, que se encharcou em sangue e lambeu-o, apenas por capricho. E, mais uma vez, estancou o sangramento, depositando o pedaço de carne em suas mãos no mesmo pote.

Com o sangue que ficara em suas mãos, foi até Cain e penetrou-o, com três dedos ensangüentados e, depois, calou-o, colocando-os em sua boca.

Os berros de Riff, que via tudo apenas com o olho que lhe restara, chamaram sua atenção, o que fez Jezebel voltar a dedicar-se inteiramente na tortura do mordomo. Olhou para o baixo ventre do mesmo. Não tinha mais o que fazer, além daquilo. Ordenou a Cassian que masturbasse o conde, lentamente, para que ficasse excitado e quase em seu limite.

Iniciou-se, então, a ultima parte da cirurgia. Foi até sua maleta, pegou outro bisturi e voltou para frente de Riff. Abaixou-se, encarando o pênis. Por puro capricho, mais uma vez, fez algo que não estava em seus planos. Deu um selinho na ponta do membro do outro, o que não agradou em nada Cassian. Terminado isso, começou a penetrar o bisturi no pedaço de carne, bem no meio da base, incentivando o conde e seu mordomo a continuarem berrando e soltando gritos lancinantes, gargânticos e ensurdecedores. Pouco a pouco o chão enchia-se de sangue. A esta altura Jezebel mal conseguia controlar o próprio desejo e, quando finalmente terminou a extração, chupou parte do sangue que escorria pelo ferimento. Ordenou a Cassian que estancasse o sangue e que não deixasse o outro desmaiar.

– Cain, esqueci de lhe dar sua comido. Já provei o caldo, estava delicioso.

– Cale a boca! Não me importa se vou morrer de fome ou não, só quero saber o que vocês fizeram com o Riff!!! – Com a venda completamente encharcada, Cain gritava e tentava se livrar das correntes. Em vão.

– Não seja mal agradecido. Faz uma semana que não como nada... – Pegou o pote com as partes do corpo do mordomo e o deixou por perto.

– Uma... Semana...? Mestre Cain...

– Riff! Não se importe com as palavras desse cretino!

– Coma... Mestre Cain... Por favor...! – Era uma suplica. Estava quase sem voz e mal tinha forças. Só não queria que seu mestre morresse ali, nas mãos de Jezebel. E, para tentar salva-lo, seria capaz de entregar o resto da carne de seu corpo.

– Riff... – Contra a própria vontade, o conde esforçou-se. Ia comer o que lhe era oferecido, independentemente do que aquilo fosse.

Jezebel ofereceu primeiro o testículo direito. Mandou que mastigasse bem e não cuspisse nada, enquanto o masturbava. Assim que o testículo foi mordido, um jato de sangue manchou mais a roupa do médico. Mal conseguindo conter o cru e nojento pedaço de carne na boca, Cain quase o deixou cair, sujando seu rosto ao redor da boca.

– Mastigue bem e engula. Mandei que não deixasse nenhum pedaço sair de sua boca. – Com o dedo, recolocou inteiramente o testículo na boca de seu irmão e com a mão tapou-a, impedindo que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Lambeu a parte suja de sangue do rosto de Cain e recebeu um olhar não muito agradável de Cassian – Não se preocupe. – Disse, esboçando seu característico sorriso sádico.

Em seguida, Cain comeu o testículo esquerdo, mastigando bem e quase chegando ao seu limite. O olho foi o mais difícil até então. Jezebel colocou-o inteiro na boca do conde e o fez mastigá-lo. Assim que os dentes prensaram o globo ocular, ele estourou e um líquido branco gelatinoso saiu de dentro, fazendo com que o torturado quase cospisse tudo, mas o médico não permitiu, lambendo aquele rosto mais uma vez e saboreando prazerosamente o liquido.

Por ultimo, foi colocado inteiro em sua boca o membro de Riff, ainda com um pouco de sêmen dentro. O doutor de afastou, deixando de masturbar o outro, e passou apenas a observar. Cain mordeu e mastigou o que lhe foi oferecido e, em determinado momento, o sêmen ainda restante foi liberado, fazendo-o gozar sozinho, gemer e gritar.

Jezebel não agüentava mais. Foi até sua maleta e pegou outro bisturi, dizendo a Cassian para masturbá-lo forte e rapidamente. Este assim o fez, bem como a si próprio. Abaixou um pouco as calças de ambos, agarrou os membros e começou logo com entocadas profundas e rápidas, que não duraram por muito tempo. Chegaram ao clímax juntos.

Após o momento de desespero, o doutor voltou a ficar frente a frente com seu irmão e, segurando firme seu membro, perfurou desde a ponta até onde o bisturi alcançava, arrancando gritos de Cain e gerando desespero em Riff.

– Acabamos por aqui. – Soltou os dois torturados e colocou um próximo ao outro, numa cama que havia no local. Com o sangramento estancado, nenhum dos dois morreria. Fechava sua maleta quando ouviu um murmúrio, que lhe chamou a atenção.

– Quer ver... Quero ver o rosto de Riff...

– Como quiser, Conde dos Venenos. – Tirou a venda negra, já quase seca, dos olhos de Cain e um grito foi ecoou pelo local.

– Riff... – Já derramava lágrimas e não consegui se controlar. – Ora seus...!!! Vou matar vocês!!! – Não conseguia se mover direito, então não se levantou, recebendo um olhar e sorriso sádicos de Jezebel.

– Aproveitem. Não posso matar nenhum dos dois. – Ia sair da sala quando se lembrou de uma coisa. Colocou a maleta no chão e pegou o pote onde havia colocado as partes de Riff. Foi até os dois e derramou o restante do sangue sobre Cain. – Experimente o caldo... Garanto que está delicioso. – Deixou o pote ali mesmo e saiu da sala, que não foi trancada, sendo acompanhado por Cassian.

Cain olhou para o corpo de Riff e lembrou-se do que havia comido. Vomitou ali mesmo, sendo amparado pelo mordomo. E, em pouco tempo, nenhum tinha mais força para permanecer acordado. Acabaram desmaiando, temendo o que viria a acontecer depois.

----

Em silêncio, os dois integrantes da Delilah caminhavam lentamente pela rua. Jezebel não abandonara o sorriso e Cassian parecia intrigado.

– Doutor... – Chamou a atenção do outro. – O que fará se o Card Master descobrir o que fizemos.

– Se meu pai descobrir... Mentirei. E acobertarei você Cassian. O que interessa é que pude desfrutar dos momentos mais prazerosos de minha vida. Nunca esquecerei a expressão dos dois, sucumbindo e agonizando em dor, tanto física como emocional e mental. Foi a melhor e mais bem sucedida cirurgia de minha vida. – O sorriso se alargava. Notou que Cassian o acompanhava nisso. Nunca imaginara um sorriso como aquele numa face angelical como a do companheiro.

Voltaram à sede da Delilah, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Permaneceram com sua rotina noturna e não demonstravam indícios do prazer descomunal que sentiam quando se lembravam daquela noite, dos gritos e de cada sensação sentida, envoltos numa maré negra de pecado... Numa sexta-feira 13...

* * *

**Não me matem, please! Eu... Eu... Estava com saudade do meu Jeze du_mal e... Saiu isso... ç.ç Pobre Cain e pobre Riff... Até eu fiquei fiquei preocupada com eles... ç.ç**

**Só isso... Bye...**


End file.
